fairy tail high school
by md007
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia always had a hard life and now has to go to a rich kids school , were she meets Natsu the most popular guy, who she starts by hating since he had everything he always hanted and he is a jerk to other because they are not popular or cute, but does he have another syde of him that will make Lucy fall in love with him or is that just a bad joke?
1. Chapter 1

Oh no, i'm late… my first day and this will be my first impression.- Lucy got up fast, opened her closet dressed the first thing she saw and started running to school. Althoughshe really didn't pick her clothes she was wearing a white new t-shirt, and a blue skirt that fit her well

.

5 minutes had passed when she arrieved at school, see it was her first day at Fairy Tail High School, or how she called it, the rich kids school.

You see Lucy always had a hard time, when she was two years old she lost her mother, then her father couldn'thandle it so after 3 years of drinking, always screaming and beating up Lucy and **s**pending his family money he end up killing him self, and that happened when she was 10.

So with his father death she discovered that she had a grandfather. So since there she is been living with him, and he made her go to "the rich kids school", oh yeah and she hates her grandfather. So as you can see lucy always had a ruff live…

Knock, knock-someone knocks on the door, interrupting the 10-B class

Yes, please can come in- says Jellal, the teacher

The door opens, the students wonder who that might be—Hi! I'm the new student, my name is Lucy.

Oh, so you are the new student, well you are a bit late but since this is your first they I will late it pass. Class welcome Lucy to the class, let's see… - the teacher looks around to the students- oh yes Natsu you will show Lucy the school after class, ok?

Well, it isn't like I can say no, right?- Natsu starts laughing and then the kids around him follow im by laughing too

Lucy moves to Natsu, gets closer to him and speaks out loud- let me guess you are the most popular gay, the football capitan, the one who things that knows everything… But deep done you are just

Amazing- says Natsu interrupting Lucy

I was going to say a big jerk but you know, I mean you are the popular one-She smiles, while Natsu things, "_well maybe this year won't that boring_"

Ok, that is enough , Lucy please sit next to Levi, and Levi please show your self so Lucy can now here to go.

Oh you are brave for coming to Natsu in your first day. – says Levi after lucy sits next to her

Well wasn't i right about him? Isn't he the popular guy, the one that things he know everything etc?

Well yeah but… know you lose your self to try to be with the popular girls and boys because they follow Natsu

Well, I prefer you and you are still talking to me so I know that you are cool but not popular and I will stay with you, I mean if you let me

Of course – Levi smiles

(hope you like , I am not English so sorry for any errors that you find)


	2. Chapter 2

Ring, Ring

The class was over, Levi took Lucy to where her friends were, so that she could meet them.

_"Hi guys this is Lucy, she is new_ " – the pink haird girl said

_"Hi Lucy I am Macao"_

_"I'm Romeo" _

_"I am Reedus"_

_"I'm Nab"_

_"I'm Jet"_

_"I'm Droy"_

_"I'm Bisca" _

_"I am Alzack"_

_"I'm Lak"i_

_"Oh and don't forget me I'm Kinana"_

Lucy thought " so many people, well Levi is not bad so maybe they are not Jerks as well"

And she was right, after 2 or maybe 3 weeks hanging out with those guys see saw that they were cool and some of them and lost someone as well, they weren't just rich kids like Natsu they were fun and good friends, for the first time Lucy thought maybe things could be good in that school, I mean she thought that until something happen and when I say that I mean Natsu Dragneel happened.

So it all started when was call to the principal office…

"_Thank you for coming Miss Heartfilia_ !" - said the principal Makarov

"_Well can you tell me know why I am here?_" – Lucy look to the old men sitting in his chair in front of her, looking like she was joking

"_Well the reason you were called here was because the teachers have been complaining about your attitude to the others students, last week you were put to work with Natsu and you refuse then you were put with Lisanna and you refuse and you said to the teacher you would rather work with a pig, that is no language, so we have decided to give you a punishment…"_ - in that moment Natsu Dragneel opens the door and comes in .

"Sorry for being late professor." – he looks at Lucy – _"sorry I thought you wanted to see me"_

"_And I do, but what I want to talk you about, involves Lucy"_ - Lucy and Natsu look at each other and said at the same time – _" WHAT?!_

"_ You see, Natsu you have a problem..."_

"_No he has a lot of problems_". – says Lucy not letting the professor continue

_Shut up, blondy_ – says Natsu showing her his thoung

_ Oh so mature_ – says Lucy

"_Calm down and let me speak or you will get detention_" – the both shutp up – "_well the things is Natsu has difficulties when it comes to his studies and Lucy needs to interact more here people from Natsu group of kids and since she is one of the best students of your class me and the rest of the teachers decied that from now on Lucy was going to give tutoring classes to Natsu until I say otherwise. "_

_"No way, I am not going to teach him… over my dead body"_

_ "Oh I am not gonna listen to her no way she is… no please anything else!_?"

" _you will do as I say so or else... Natsu you wont play football and Lucy I will give you detention everyday even on weekends and I will call your grandfather"_ - They both nood - "_So everyday you two will meet to study, now go to your classes!_" – says the professor with a serious look on his face** .**

**SO WHAT WILL HAPPENED NEXT WILL LUCY SEE THE OTHER SIDE OF NATSU WHILE TUTTERING HIM OR IS THERE NOTHING MORE TO SEE?**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Natsu left the room.

"_ I can't believe I will have to be your tuter!_ "

" _you don't see me happy do you, and it's not like this is my fault so stop looking at me with that face!_ "

" _actually it is your fault, if you aren't dumb and started studying this wouldn't happen!"_

"_aww_" – Natsu screams – " _you are so annoying "_

" _shut up now let gets this done… earlier the better… well should we meet_ ?"

"_ At my house of course, I mean what with people thing if the saw me at your house!?"_

_Just promise one thing_? – Lucy look at Natsu with a serious face

_"What?"_

_" promise you will work hard, promise you will try, and be honest_! " – Natsu look at her, at her eyes, and saw sadness, pain and hope. And she for the first time thought that she had saw something in him too.

" _Ok , I promise … and just for you to know I never break my promises!_ " – He didn't Know why he was promising anything to her, I mean she was the girl you he hates for some reason since the first day, but in that moment he wasn't him or should I say he was… he was being the person that only one person new about.

" _Good._" – she said, not knowing what else to say

Then they left witch one of them to a different path…

Later that night, while both were in their beds, for some sick reason they were thinking about that chance of looks, the looks that they gave each other, the things, the emotions they felt in the others eyes.

Lucy thoughts:

" _Natsu… wait why I am thinking about him, about his eyes? Those eyes… made me think there is something more is him that he is not showing!? No, no way, and way am I thinking of his eyes? No he is just a jerk, yeah just a jerk! "_

Natsu thoughts:

"_ Lucy's eyes, sadness, pain and hope… what gives her hope? And why did I promise her? I have never promise anything to nobody, I mean just Wendy but nobody else… so why her? With that big eyes?! And why I am thinking about her? She just a girl! "_

At Lucy's house – Ring, Ring – Lucy grabbed her phone

_"hello?"_

_" Hi Lucy it's me Levi"_

_"oh I Levi what's up?"_

" _I wanted to know what happen with principal office ?_" – in the past week Levi became Lucy best friend so she told her what happen and that she couldn't stop thinking about the guy's eyes

_" __At least __you are just__ thinking about his eyes"_ – Levi said and then laugh followed by Lucy – " _I mean now you are not just thinking about his eyes! "_

"_thanks to you! But you are as well aren't you?_"

" _yes because of you_" – Levi and Lucy giggled

" _well I am going to sleep bye! "_

_" bye see you tomorrow. "_


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to say that i will continue this story i just want you to give some reviews in this chapter with ideas to put im my story i will choose some hope you guys review... I will put another chapter soon... Review please and thanks for reading bye **


	5. Chapter 5

it was a new day... The day their lifes changed...

It sarted as a normal they, lucy was going to math class when she bumped in someone, until she bumpped in to him. Natsu...

_" hey, watch_ it!" lucy yelled

_**"**__it was your faulth blondy!" -_ Natsu looked at her eyes

" i see you finaly got a nickname for me... Do not tell me you spent the all night thinking of me?!" - Lucy said sarcastly

_"_ _you wish!" _

_" Well in spite of hating your guts i need to now when should i go to your house? "_

_Oh yeah the tuttering thing, i forgot - natsu lied - well you can came at 4 and do not be with the wrong impresion, i mean this is just school!"_

_" oh for god sakes, like i would want anything with you... There is alot better than you... Pink head" -_ Lucy said with a smile

" _you little._.."- natsu was saing until lucy interrop him saing with a big smile

_" see, i gave you a nick name and it only took a few seconds" -lucy turn back and started walking away from natsu then she turned back to him and said -" and it was way better then yours... "_

_Natsu for some reason smiled and then went to class..._

**Later that day at 4 pm**

_Knock, knock_

Lucy was standing at Natsu's house waiting for someone to open the door...

And then someone did, a little girl, with blue hair, green eues was looking at Lucy.

"_you are?" - _the girl asked

_" oh I'm Lucy i am here to see Natsu."_

_" oh so are you is new girlfriend?"_

_"what? No of cours not... I am is tutter" - _Lucy almost choked with those words

_"oh ok... I am Natsu's sister my name is wendy, nice to meet you. Natsu is in his room, go there and then just turn in the second room at left" - _she said with a carring smile

_"Oh ok!"_

__Lucy went to Natsu's room she knock on the door then came in, she saw Natsu he was with his phones in his bed listening to music very loud.

"_ hey pink head." - _he did not move

_" pink head!" -_ she yelled realy loud

_" hey no need to scream ok?" - _he said while making sure he still had ears

_"idiot... Well lets start as faster we go as faster this ends."_

_"ok ok" -_ he nodded_ " you wanna start with what?"_

_" well lets see... I know what class do you hate most?"_

_" oh thats easy maths of cours!"_

_" ok so this week we willdo just maths and i will no if you need more time, but noing the idiot you_ are_ you probably will"_

_"shut up blondy!"_

**_3 hours later_**

_" i will never get this... This isso dificult!" -_ Natsu said with a borring face, but with said eyes. Lucy knew that he had dificultys and thatbhe hated that, he wanted to be smart.

" _come on, don't give up already... You are capable, you are trying... You just need to beleave in your self, its only been two hours!"_

_" yeah maybe you are right thanks, you now i just never had anyone who helped me with this stuff"_

_" what about your parents?" - _in that moment Lucy saw the sadness in his eyes again

"_ my parents really like to work!"_- he said with sarcasm and sadness

" _well at least you have parents!" - _they were both shocked... Lucy didn't understand why she was saing that to him and why she cared about his family story

" _i am sorry..."_

_" it's not your fault..."_

_"hey"- _he said smiling -" _are we having a moment?"_

_"what of cours not... God you are such a jerk... See thats why we will never have moments "- _she hitted him that she looked at her watch and said -"_well inhave to go... Same hour tomorrow?"_

_" ok bye blondy!"_

_" bye pink head..."_

And then she leaves, andas she leave both of them felt said but happy because they knew that in spite she was leaving she woud come back.


End file.
